courtlylovefandomcom-20200213-history
Lady Natalia Ramos
'''Lady Natalia Ramos '''is a lady-in-waiting to Princess Trella Castillo. She is the younger sister of the spy Sir Christophe the Fair. HISTORY The Lady Catalina Ramos had been blessed with a son when she was young, but following his birth, she could not seem to keep a baby in her belly. This saddened her, she had been one of many children herself, and the only survivor, she could not bear to lose Diego and have no other children. Each loss broke her heart a little, until thirteen years after the birth of her first child, she was blessed once more with a child carried to term, a daughter. The child was not the son the Ramos family had wished for, but a healthy child all the same, and they were careful with the babe, least she should die whilst still an infant. There was much joy when little Natalia reached her first birthday, some of the worst had passed, and she was a healthy and strong little girl much doted on by her brother, even if her parents attentions were turned more towards him. Her first four years were spent on her mother’s rural country estates, and she was a child happy to run around free outside, to stroke the horses the family reared, and who would giggle in delight when her brother pulled her up in front of him on his horse. After her first four years, her life became divided between time at court and home on the estate. Whilst at court, the little girl was often the playmate of Princess Trella, being close to her in age and there being so few children in court, but the princess was never as interesting and dynamic a playmate as her brother, Diego. Natalia idolised her big brother, who despite the big age gap, indulged her in games of make-believe. It amused him that the little girl refused to play the damsel-in-distress like most little girl, and preferred to be the warrior princess or the girl that would cut off her hair and go to war, and be burned as a witch when she was found out. She would pester him to teach her swordplay, and joust with her with long sticks they found by the river bank, and he, the doting older brother, obliged, finding delight in her smiles. For long hours they would play by the river, in the woods, in the grounds of the estate, Diego taught her how to ride, and how to swim, activities she continues to love. Though she loved her games and the outdoors, Natalia was never a girl who had her head so far in the clouds she could not concentrate in lessons. She worked hard and impressed her teachers, hoping to make her parents proud, but also enjoying herself. The girl found a kind of power in the betterment and broadening of her knowledge that she did not so much find in her etiquette lessons. She’d much rather sit and conjugate verbs than sit for an hour of needlework, much to her governess’ chagrain. When Natalia was eleven, some Spanish lords were rebelling, and a small force were riding out to quash the rebellion. There was much talk of these men as heroes who would defeat the traitors, and the day of their deployment was a momentous one. The army rode out, banners waving, hooves clocking on the roads of the city, and the crowds cheered as they went past. Patriotic little Natalia ran forward on a whim, to greet the passing captain, pulling a ribbon from her hair, which then tumbled over her shoulders and reached up on her tip-toes to press the token to his hand. “Something to remind you that the people at home support and love you, should times feel dark” she told him with a smile, before running back to her place in the entourage. She was told off for her actions, she could have been hurt! She was told, but Natalia didn’t care as she waved off the soldiers with the other well-wishers. At age fourteen, around the time Diego was engaged as a royal spy, Natalia was given her own royal engagement, as a maid-in-waiting to the Princess Trella. Living independently at court has been an eye opener, and with scandal around every corner, there is always something new to find out. The petty gossip of who is courting who, who was previously courted by another holds no interest to Natalia, but the more significant scandals do. A lady whose child may not be her husband, a plot to overthrow the queen...the bigger the scandal, the more information is to be found out, and information such as this could bring rewards. For Natalia is not content to be a maid-in-waiting, ready to be married off, she longs to serve Spain like her brother; by becoming a spy. Her position as a young lady allows her a good cover, but first she has to solve her own mystery...who has been sending her anonymous letters. Category:The Spanish Court Category:Ladies